Go out and get her
by Kelleybel
Summary: [SONGFIC] Ah, what can I say - it's Linda-Anthony fluff :p


Hellllllllloooo dudeskis! This Linda-Anthony fluffy fic (& I didn't even think I was capable of writing fluff!) was pretty much as an excuse for me to use the Beatles song _Hey Jude_. LOVE THAT SONG!! (FYI, this fic gets its title from a line in the song too) Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Get it into ya head: Round The Twist ain't mine.

* * *

Anthony heard her singing long before he saw her. It was early on a Tuesday morning – before school had started for the day – and he'd decided to go to the library to study. He thought he'd be the only one there.  
  
Then he heard Linda.  
  
"Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
  
Then you can start to make it better."  
  
_She has such a beautiful voice . . ._ Anthony thought as he wandered the library, looking for her.  
  
Then he found her. She sat alone, unaware that he was watching, reading a book and singing softly to herself.  
  
Anthony stood quietly, hanging on her every word, mesmerized by her voice.  
  
"Hey Jude, don't be afraid,  
  
You were made to go out and get her.  
  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
  
Then you begin to make it better."  
  
Anthony smiled, despite himself. Linda was certainly under his skin. He adored her, he always had, right from the moment they first met. He desperately longed to tell her that, but could never find the courage to; the fear of being burned because she didn't share his feelings was too great.  
  
He approached her timidly. "Uh . . . Linda?"  
  
She saw him and grinned. "Hey, Ant."  
  
Anthony's heart fluttered, as did the butterflies in his stomach; he loved it when Linda called him "Ant". "Linda . . . I, um . . . has anyone ever told you that you have a really good singing voice?"  
  
Linda smiled. "Sure, if you like nails on a chalkboard."  
  
Anthony shook his head. "No, I mean it. Your voice, it's . . . it's really beautiful . . . " He blushed deeply as he said these last two words.  
  
Linda smiled at the compliment, then shrugged. "Singing's just a habit – I hardly notice I'm doing it."  
  
Anthony sat down next to her. "Why _Hey Jude_?" he asked, then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking, that is."  
  
His awkwardness made her smile. "It's one of my favourite songs, and I love The Beatles."  
  
"Me too," Anthony lied, hoping to impress her.  
  
Linda saw right through him. "You've never listened to a Beatles song in your life, have you?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"No . . . not willingly, anyway." Anthony also grinned, conceding defeat. He never was able to lie to Linda; she knew him too well.  
  
Linda gave him the beautiful smile that he loved so much – the smile that always turned his insides to jelly. "Um, Linda . . . I . . . " Nerves made his voice give out suddenly, and for a few horrible seconds that felt like an eternity, he just sat there, shaking like a leaf, face slowly going red, unable to speak.  
  
Linda regarded him anxiously. "Anthony? Are you okay?" Concerned when he didn't answer, she reached out to gently stroke his cheek.  
  
Immediately, Anthony blushed and recoiled, taken aback by her touch.  
  
Linda was still concerned. "Ant, what's wrong?"  
  
"I . . . nothing. I'm okay, really." He tried to smile, tried to reassure her. He hated seeing her so worried.  
  
Linda wasn't convinced, and Anthony knew it. He never was able to lie to her.  
  
Anthony hung his head and silently berated himself for reacting the way he had. All he could see now was Linda trying to caress his cheek, trying to comfort him.  
  
_She didn't mean anything by it . . . she was only concerned about you . . ._  
  
"Anthony?" Linda's voice jarred him from his thoughts. "You coming?"  
  
"What?" he said absently.  
  
"The bell's gone," she replied. "We better get to class. Snapper'll totally chew us out if we're late."  
  
Walking slowly, he followed her out of the library. He would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to.  
  
It didn't take Anthony long to realise Linda was singing again, and he listened, her words echoing through his mind.  
  
"Hey Jude, don't let me down,  
  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
  
Then you can start to make it better." 


End file.
